Christine gets sick
by Gottalove447
Summary: One morning Christine wakes up feeling sick, but how sick? This is my first fanfiction ever.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my very first fanfiction ever so send me criticism I don't really care..

Oliver is Christine's 7 year old brother and yes they share a bedroom haha

I really don't own bones haha

* * *

8-year-old Christine woke up with really bad back and stomach pain. "Olly? Are you awake yet?" Christine asked from the bottom bunk bed.

"Yeah. What's wrong? You don't look so good." Oliver said as he looked down at her from the top bunk.

"My back and tummy hurt a lot. Olly go get mum or dad. I don't feel so good." Christine replied weakly.

Oliver did as told and ran to find Booth and Brennan. He ran into the kitchen to find Booth making breakfast. "Dad something's wrong with Christine. She looks really sick." Oliver told him with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Did she tell you what's wrong exactly?" Booth asked as he followed Oliver upstairs.

"She said her back and stomach hurt a lot." Oliver replied.

Booth walked into Christine and Oliver's room to find Christine curled up in a ball on her bed holding her stomach looking very pale. "Christine?" Booth said as he picked her up and held her like a baby. He knew something was very wrong.

"Daddy I don't feel good. It really hurts." Christine said as she rested her head on him and coughed.

"Okay, we need to go to the hospital. Olly go wake up your mum and tell her. " Booth said while trying to stay calm. He grabbed Christine's blanket and her teddy bear. He carried her to the car, buckled her into her booster seat and covered her with her blanket. He got in the driver's seat and waited for Brennan and Oliver.

"Mum wake up. There's something wrong with Christine." Jack said as he shook Brennan awake.

Instantly a look of panic appeared on her face. "What? Where is she? What's wrong?"

"Dad took her to the car. They're waiting for us. She's really sick I think. Her back and stomach hurt a lot."

"Oh god!" Was all Brennan could say as she quickly got dressed and went out to the car.

The car ride to the hospital was silent as Brennan and Booth's minds raced with thoughts of what might be wrong with their daughter.

When they got to the hospital they were immediately brought back to a room. "We're not sure what is wrong yet. We're going to run a few tests but you need to plan on staying here for a while." The doctor informed them.

Brennan had called Angela and Hodgins to come pick up Oliver so he could stay with them. Hodgins was at the lab so Angela came to pick up Oliver. "Okay honey you're going to stay with Angela and Hodgins for a little bit." Brennan told Oliver.

"But I want to stay with Christine! She needs me. Mommy what's wrong with her?" Oliver asked. He wasn't very sure what was happening.

"I don't know yet. The doctors are trying to figure that out. I know you want to stay with her. But Angela and Hodgins will bring you to visit at least once a day, right Ange?" Brennan said.

Angela nodded.

"And you can call anytime you want." Booth added.

"Okay..." Oliver said sadly as he hugged both of his parents. Angela then picked him up and took him to her place.


	2. Chapter 2

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. The CT scan, MRI and ultrasound show that Christine has 2 masses on her right kidney. She has a spot on her lung as well. Additionally, the masses have ruptured and are bleeding into her abdomen. She needs immediate surgery to remove her kidney and surrounding tissue. We'll also remove the spot on her lung and biopsy it. Based on the lab results we'll know if the masses are cancerous or not and if it's spread. The results will greatly impact her treatment and overall prognosis." The doctor explained to Booth and Brennan.

Brennan immediately burst into tears and clung to Booth while crying on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"S-so d-does she need a transplant?" Booth asked trying very hard to keep it together at least until the doctor left.

"We didn't find anything on her other kidney and she can live a pretty normal life with just one kidney. She'll just have to be careful." The doctor explained.

"Okay... H-how did this go so long without us knowing?" Booth asked. He felt horrible that she was so sick and no one had noticed.

"Well sometimes there are no signs until it gets worse. I'll be able to give you both a lot more information on everything after surgery. They're going to prep her for surgery soon but you can go see her until they do." The doctor told him.

Booth nodded as the doctor left the room. Brennan calmed down a little. She wanted to be brave for Christine. After a few minutes they walked into Christine's room. She looked so tiny and fragile in the hospital bed.

Booth and Brennan walked over beside her bed. Her nurse had already explained to her what was going to happen. She looked up at her parents. "I'm scared." She told them.

"We know honey. But the doctors are going to try to make you feel better." Booth told her.

"But daddy I don't want surgery. I wanna go home. Can't they just give me some medicine?" Christine asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie but they have to do the surgery. But you'll be okay. You won't even know the surgery's happening. They're going to give you some medicine so you'll be asleep for it. And when you wake up everybody'll be here. I already talked to your aunts and uncles. They're going to come see you. And Oliver is coming back too." Booth told her. Brennan couldn't say much. She didn't want to break down in front of Christine.

"Okay..." Christine said.

A few minutes later a nurse came in. "Okay Christine, we're going to take you to get ready for surgery now." She told her.

Booth and Brennan both hugged her tight and told her they loved her and then she was wheeled out of the room. Booth and Brennan went to the surgical waiting room where there was a TV screen with all of the patients' initials and dates of birth that indicated when the surgeries were in progress and when they were finished. Booth and Brennan both clung to each other and cried on each other's shoulder.


End file.
